Roger L. Jackson
Roger Labron Jackson (born 1959) is an American voice actor. He is best known for voicing the monkey villain Mojo Jojo on The Powerpuff Girls as well as the voice of the killer Ghostface in the Scream horror film franchise, which consists of four films. Voiceography Film roles *''Mars Attacks!'' (voice) .... Translator Device (uncredited) *''Monkeybone'' (voice) .... Arnold the Super Reaper *''Scream'' (voice) .... Ghostface *''Scream 2'' (voice) .... Ghostface *''Scream 3'' (voice) .... Ghostface *''Scream 4'' (voice) .... Ghostface *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (voice) .... Mojo Jojo *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (voice) .... Reggie (Squirrel)/Thunder *''Titan A.E.'' (voice) .... First Alien *''Van Helsing: The London Assignment'' (voice) .... Drunken Gentleman TV series roles *''American McGee's Grimm'' (voice) .... Grimm, Additional Voices *''Mirmo!'' (voice) .... Denta *''The Fairly OddParents'' (voice) .... Mal-Timmy *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (voice) .... Mojo Jojo/Butch/Additional voices *''Pucca'' (voice) .... Arnold Hugh Video game roles *''American McGee's Alice'' (voice) .... Cheshire Cat/Jabberwock/Dormouse *''Armored Core 3'' (voice) .... Additional voices *''Armored Core: Master of Arena'' (voice) .... Additional voices (uncredited) *''Armored Core: Project Phantasma'' (voice) .... Stinger (uncredited) *''Forgotten Realms: Baldur's Gate II – Shadows of Amn'' (voice) .... Keldorn *''The Final Chapter: Forgotten Realms – Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' (voice) .... Keldorn *''Baten Kaitos Origins'' (voice) .... Verus *''Blood Will Tell'' (voice) .... Redcap *''Bujingai: The Forsaken City'' (voice) .... Naguri Tensai *''Byzantine: The Betrayal'' (voice) *''Carmen Sandiego's Great Chase Through Time'' (voice) .... Joe the Cranky Thread Shop Owner *''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' (voice) .... Mr. Bates *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' (voice) .... Willie Wumpa Cheeks, Park Drones *''Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz'' (voice) .... Narrator *''Fade to Black'' (voice) .... John O'Conners *''Final Fantasy X'' (voice) .... Maester Wen Kinoc, Fayth (Ixion) *''Final Fantasy X-2' (voice) .... Maester Wen Kinoc (Flashback) *Final Fantasy XII'' (voice) .... Emperor Gramis Gana Solidor *''Galleon'' (voice) .... Rhama Sabrier *''Gladius'' (voice) .... Additional Voices *''Jade Empire'' (voice) Various voices *''King's Quest VII: The Princeless Bride'' (voice) .... Cuddles, The Kangaroo Rat, The Three-Headed Carnivorous Plant, The Snake Oil Salesman, Ghoul Kid 1 *''Lifeline (voice) .... Gino'' *''MadWorld'' (voice) .... Tengu, Shogun Kokushimuso, Man A *''NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams'' (voice)... Wizeman the Wicked *''Poker Night at the Inventory'' (voice) .... Reginald Van Winslow (as the dealer) *''Pool of Radiance: The Ruins of Myth Drannor'' (voice) .... Various voices *''Sam & Max Season Two'' (voice) .... Abraham Lincoln, Satan *''Sam & Max Season One'' (voice) .... Abraham Lincoln *''Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse'' (voice) .... General Skun-ka'pe, Charlie Ho-Tep *''Shining Force EXA'' (voice) .... Ragnadaam III, Garyu, Bornay, Gantetsu *''Shinobi'' (voice) .... Hiruko Ubusuna (old) *''Slave Zero'' (voice) .... The SovKhan, Manta Pilot 1 *''Space Quest VI: The Spinal Frontier'' (voice) .... Doctor Horny/Hotel Manager/Intro voice over *''Spider-Man: Friend or Foe'' - Green Goblin, Lizard *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' - Additional Voices *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – Harbinger'' (voice) .... Scythians *''Star Trek: Starfleet Command III'' (voice) .... Additional Voices *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' (voice) .... Imperial Worker *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' (voice) .... Ka'Pa The Hutt/Imperial Commander/Kaerobani/Rebel Officer 2/Ree Yees/Tusken/Rodian *''Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' (voice) .... Imperial Worker 1/Rebel Shock Troop 1 *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' (voice) .... Computer/Greedo *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' (voice) .... Captain Orsai, Generic Toth, Pilot 1, Nym Ground Unit *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' (voice) .... Smeer Ze-Trois/RSF Officer *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' (1999) (video game) (voice) .... Ark 'Bumpy' Roose/Ebe Endocott *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' (voice) .... Echuu Shen-Jon/Jedi Padawan/Mahwi Lihnn *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' (voice) .... Kraid Nemmeso *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' (voice) .... Automated Ship Voice, Clone Trooper Lieutenant, Clone troopers, Gunship Pilot *''Tales of Monkey Island'' (voice) .... Bartender, McGee, Reginald Van Winslow *''Tenchu: Fatal Shadows'' (voice) .... Various voices *''The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition'' (voice) .... Bridge Troll, Freddy the Man of Low Moral Fiber, Jojo the Monkey, Meathook's Parrot, Piranha Poodle, Pirate Leader 2, Rat, Spiffy the SCUMM Bar Dog *''The Sims 2'' (voice) .... Sim *''The Sims: Hot Date'' (voice) .... Sim *''The Sims: Makin' Magic'' (voice) .... Sim *''The Sims: Superstar'' (voice) .... Sim *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' (voice) .... Sim *''Thrillville: Off The Rails'' (voice) .... Announcer 2, Bandito Chinchilla, Barry von Richtoven, Genie Animatronic, Ghoul, Robot, TAL-8850 Roger L. Jackson *''Valkyria Chronicles'' (voice) .... Berthold Gregor, Coby Caird, Imperial Officer *''Yakuza'' (voice) .... Shintaro Fuma *''Zone of the Enders'' (voice) .... Ridley "Nohman" Hardiman , Axe *''Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner'' (voice) .... Ridley "Nohman" Hardiman Category:Voice actors Category:American Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Boys